let's go for a jog
by meihamchen
Summary: A modern one shot AU featuring jogging, Naga, and some Korrasami. Cross-posted on AO3. TW: Small, small mention of anxiety, just in case. I'd written this a while ago but was too shy/scared to publish it. Song used in this story was "I Was Wrong" by A R I Z O N A.


Korra wakes up with a groan as she slightly tumbles out of her bed while her alarm clock blares into the dim room, with the same thought in her mind as per usual when she awakens:

"Nugh, mornings are evilll." she mumbles, running her hand through her unkempt bed head hair, turning off the alarm moments after.

Naga stretches across her bed and gives her the sleepy look she usually receives when the big, fluffy white Akita wakes in the morning.

"Mornin' girl, you hungry?" Korra croaks, voice still irritated and deeper than usual by an octave due to the less-than-holy early rise.

Naga perks her head and ears up as she hears "hungry", wagging her tail and jumping off of the bed, wandering and stretching towards her food bowl.

Korra follows Naga into the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes, eventually stopping at the cabinet to retrieve some dog food. She kneels down to pour a decent-sized helping into the bowl, petting Naga before she gets up and watches the dog chew happily at her food for a few seconds.

"Alright girl, I'm going to go brush my teeth and get dressed, then we can go for a jog." Korra says to Naga, the dog perking her head at the mention of going outside as Korra walks towards the bathroom.

Korra stands at the basin, smacking her mouth once as she stares into the mirror with dead eyes that can only scream "why am I up at this ungodly hour, it's inhumane". Turning on the faucet, she begins her mundane daily task.

Grabbing an apple off of the counter as she slides her leg through the other pant of her joggers, making her way to the door as she bites into the crunchy, crisp fruit.

Retrieving Naga's leash, she gently slides it on the Akita, holding the apple with her teeth as Naga tries to get a bite as well.

"You've already had your breakfast, I have to eat too, girl!" Korra jokingly chides Naga as she bites off a small piece of the apple for the dog. Naga shows her affection by rubbing her head against Korra's leg.

Opening the door, Korra shivers at the morning breeze, quickly heading back inside to retrieve a hoodie. Although she was born in Alaska and spent her childhood there, moving to California has gotten her to rapidly adjust to the climate of the area, which is usually hot.

Heading back out as she closes the door, double checking that it was locked, she begins her routine of plugging in her earbuds and starts jogging at a moderate pace with Naga steadying by her side.

 _"Oh I can see the doubt, in those eyes"_

The morning breeze is still cool against Korra's face as she jogs, closing her eyes to enjoy the soft beat of the music playing in her ears.

 _"Even though you try to hide it"_

The soft chirps of birds in the distance, Korra opens her eyes again to confirm she's still on the trail, seeing more of the sunlight pass by above the trees, she focuses in on the music again.

 _"It's not much to figure out, 'cause I know why"_

 _"But I won't try to fight it"_

In a sudden movement, disturbing her calm state, she feels Naga's leash slip from her hands as the dog runs up a trail she hasn't been on before.

"Naga! Slow down!" Korra shouts as she runs after the dog, trying to catch up, the adrenaline rushing through her body. "Slow down girl! Come back!" she continues.

The dog disappears into the semi-misty woods as her anxiety kicks in, worried about Naga, and about being lost. Dozens of scenarios fly through her head.

"Naga! Where are you?!" Korra panics and starts looking around, trying to see around her. She ends up spotting paw prints going through a small area of bushes and trees. Following the trail of prints, she's led to an opening and sees a big, white, fluffy dog in the distance playing around with a figure. Anxiety slowly decreasing, she breathes out a sigh of relief as she walks towards the figures.

"There you are, don't run off like that again girl." Korra chides as Naga whines, her ears going down. Then realizing the situation again, she turns to the person that Naga interrupted. "Hey, I'm sorry if Naga bothered you at all, I was focused on my jog and my music, I didn't realize her leash slipping off."

The girl with beautiful, jet black hair looks up at her from being crouched down, playing with Naga earlier.

"Hi, it's no problem at all. I was just going for my morning jog when she- Naga, was it?" Korra nods a confirmation "Apparently wanted to join me for my jog." the girl smiles and Korra's heart skips a beat.

"Yeah, Naga and I go for morning jogs as well, thanks for not freaking out about her, most people are scared of big dogs, but she's a big 'ol baby that can't hurt a fly." Korra's lips forming into her ever adorable lopsided grin.

"I love animals, it's okay. I'm Asami." Asami introduces herself as she puts her hand out for a handshake. Korra reaches out and shakes her hand.

"I do too, especially dogs. I'm Korra, it's nice to meet you Asami, that's a beautiful name." _to go with a beautiful woman_ she thinks. Korra sees a slight red shade take over Asami's cheeks. She grins.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Korra, pardon me if I'm being too forward, but would you like to get some coffee with me?" Asami smiles, a glint of hope shining in her emerald eyes.

"Uh, yeah, yeah that'd be great, awesome. Do you mind if we bring Naga home first? I mean- uh, not to imply that I'll be taking you to my home, or uh.. um.. They don't let dogs into coffee shops?" Korra squeaks out the last part, grimacing at her confidence being shattered in one go by this stunning woman.

Asami giggles, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Korra's soul falls apart. "Confidence waning, I see? Sure, we can bring her to your house first, but I'm definitely not the type of girl to be taken home before the first date even happens." Asami winks and sends Korra into a blubbering mess.

"Uh...yeah I..I didn't mean to imply-I uh, um.. I'll just stop talking before I can embarrass myself even more." Korra stutters out as she grabs Naga's leash and motions her arm in the direction towards her house.

This time Asami laughs, and it's a beautiful tune to Korra's ears. "I was just messing with you, come on, Korra."


End file.
